Mirage Band Returns
by AvrilLavigneFan2001
Summary: Mirage Band returns when Mirage Corey and Mirage Laney has fight about something but what is it? Bad Summary! Plz vote on my poll.


**AN: Hey guys I decided to write a one-shot about Mirage Band! I think they are really cool and hope they can return on the show again! So anyways I hope you enjoy this!**

**Couple: Corney and Mirage Corney (XD)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grojband! (Me: I wish *crying*)**

* * *

It was quiet and deadly in Trina's mind. Mirage Kin was making his inventions, Kon was eating while Mirage Corey and Laney was arguing.

"Then why didn't you say you loved me before you oblivious jerk!" Mirage Laney shouted at Mirage Corey.

"Well it's not my fault, you could've confessed up as well!" Mirage Corey argued back.

"You are so arrogant, no wonder your evil!" Mirage Laney shouted at Mirage Corey.

"You know what! I'd rather be with the good Corey than be with you!" Mirage Laney screamed at Mirage Corey.

"You know what? Fine! I'd rather be with the good Laney instead of being with a girl who has red eyes!" Mirage Corey growled.

"THAT'S WHY YOUR AN IDIOT! YOU HAVE RED EYES TOO, SO I DON'T KNOW WHY YOUR COMPLAINING ABOUT MY EYE COLOUR!" Mirage Laney snapped at Mirage Corey.

"Fine, at least Laney's eyes are much prettier than yours to look at." Mirage Corey got on his motorbike and left Mirage Laney alone feeling anger inside of her.

"FINE GO THEN! SHE'LL NEVER LOVE YOU BACK!" Mirage Laney stomped her feet and went to Esmeralda. Mirage Laney had tears rolling down her dark red eyes feeling heartbroken all because of what Mirage Corey said back then.

"Esmeralda, your the only person I have left to talk to." She said crying as Esmeralda came to her hugging her.

"I better make Mirage Core jealous because he's going to make me jealous." Mirage Laney got rid of the tears from her eyes.

"Esmeralda, will you be give me a ride?" Mirage Laney asked her golden tiger as she purred.

"Thanks, now lets make Mirage Core jelaous." Mirage Laney got on Esmeralda as they flashed out of Trina's mind and went into the real world.

Meanwhile, Mirage Corey was on his motorbike feeling so much anger inside his heart.

"Stupid Mirage Lanes, why did I even let her join the band!" Mirage Corey shouted at himself.

"STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!" Mirage Corey smacked himself on his forehead as he played his gaiter which made him disappear from Trina's evil mind.

* * *

Mirage Laney was walking around the neighbourhood with everyone looking at her strangely. She had looked nervous as she saw Corey and Laney together with Corey holding Laney in his arms spinning her around. Mirage Laney had tears coming out of her eyes seeing those two happy being together.

"Awwww I wish that was me and Mirage Core being like this." Mirage Laney smiled.

"Wait a minute, eww that's gross why would I ever want to be with Mirage Corey after the way he treated me back there." Mirage Laney said feeling tense in her temper.

Corey and Laney had let go off each other and shared a kiss with each other as Laney left to go home.

"Love you Lanes." Corey said smiling.

"Love you too Core, see you at practice tomorrow." Laney said hugging her boyfriend tightly as she left to go home.

"Ok Esmeralda, the plan is I go into Corey's garage and start to flirt with him." Mirage Laney smiled evily.

"You stay here while I go in there got it!" Evil Laney said as Esmeralda nodded.

"I'm going in!" Mirage Laney said going into the garage. Mirage Laney walked to the garage with a smile on her face as she tapped Corey on the shoulder.

"Hi there!" Mirage Laney said sweetly as Corey had a confused face on.

"Laney didn't you go home about 5 minutes ago?" Corey asked.

"Well I missed you." Laney said putting one hand on the wall where Corey was, while Corey blushing a flush of red.

"Uhhh t-that's n-nice." Corey stuttered as evil Laney giggled.

"Your so cute when your nervous." Laney giggled touching Corey's nose with her index finger.

"W-why y-your skin is g-gray and y-your eyes are red?" Corey stuttered again.

"Dunno, might be going through a change, but I'm still the same Laney you love." She started stroking his blue hair while Corey was blushing more darker.

"You don't look like the real Lanes." Corey said.

"But I am!" Laney almost lost her temper.

* * *

Meanwhile, Laney was walking home from Corey's. Mirage Corey had changed his look to look like the real Corey.

Laney was walking to her house as she saw a familiar face.

"Core?" Laney squinted her eyes seeing if it was Corey.

"Hey Laney, have I ever told you how beautiful your eyes are?" Evil Corey said trying to sound like Corey.

"Yes Core you have, what are you doing here anyways?" Laney asked feeling confused.

"I just wanted to see the coolest girl in the world!" Corey twirled her hair.

"Umm no, uh Corey are you ok?" Laney raised an eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't I be Lanes?" Mirage Corey smiled.

"Because for one your voice is going deeper and two, your eyes are turning red." Mirage Corey had looked nervous and got rid of the Corey look.

"Ok you got me, I'm not the real Corey. I am Mirage Corey and you my queen will be mine forever!" Evil Corey laughed easily as Laney looked terrified. Mirage Corey got on the motorbike where he put Laney behind him while he was driving.

"I will never be your queen! I'm Corey's queen and always will be you monster!" Laney shouted at Mirage Corey while he took her away from Peacville.

"Don't worry Queen Laney, after we get married you won't have to go back to Peaceville again." Mirage Corey held Laney's hand as she snatched her hand away from him.

"No way, Peaceville is my home and always will be!" Laney standed up for herself.

"Oh but you'll love it here." Mirage Corey got up and stared deeply into Laney's eyes.

* * *

"If you were the real Lanes, your eyes wouldn't be red and your skin wouldn't be gray." Corey understood her face.

"Oh you caught me, I'm not the real Laney because I'm only make Mirage Corey jealous by flirting with you because me and him had a fight all because we didn't tell our feelings for each other." Mirage Laney explained.

"So you don't love me?" Corey questioned her.

"Ewww no, I love my evil, idiotic, dork Corey and only him!" Mirage Laney confessed her feelings.

"So you flirted with me so you can make Evil Corey fall in love with you again?" Corey said as Evil Laney slapped herself on her head.

"Haven't you listen,wow you're a bigger idiot than Mirage Kon and Mirage Corey combined." Mirage Laney said as Corey gave her a glare.

"Wow thanks." Corey said sarcastically.

* * *

Laney was stuck onto the electrocuted chair were her hands was locked by shackles. Mirage Corey walked towards Laney who had fear on her face.

"Don't worry my Queen, you'll love it here." Mirage Corey wrapped his arm around Laney's shoulders while Laney had tears running down her eyes.

"I won't this place is a nightmare!" Laney cried frustration.

"Don't worry after were married, you'll be treated like an actually Queen." Mirage Corey explained everything as Laney's eyes widened in shock.

"I'm only 13, I can't get married! Plus it won't certainly be you!" Laney glared at Mirage Corey as he smiled deviously.

"Oh I think you will when I put this ring on your finger." Mirage Corey said putting the ring on her finger as she found it tough to move her fingers because of the shackles. He finally got the ring on her finger which had looked like a ruby diamond.

"Now we are married!" Mirage Corey laughed evily.

"I don't want to marry you, I just want to go back to Peaceville and be with my Core." Tears was rolling down her as Mirage Corey scooted closer to Laney.

"Well maybe I don't look like the real Corey with red pupils and gray skin but I'm the same Corey that loves you." Mirage Corey had put his lips against Laney's which made her eyes open more. As soon as the kiss was over, Corey and Mirage Laney came into the room seeing their crushes kissing each other.

"HEY GET YOUR EVIL LIPS OF MY LANES!" Corey screamed in anger as Laney blushed since he called her his Lanes.

"Corey!" Laney screamed with excitement.

"Your Lanes, shes my Lanes!" Mirage Corey argued at Corey.

"You belong with Mirage Lanes!" Corey said.

"Mirage Laney, no way! I moved on!" Mirage Corey shouted which made Mirage Laney go into tears.

"Don't you love her dude?" Corey asked his evil opposite which made Mirage Corey realize all the fun moments they had in their life.

"Well I love her a lot." Mirage Corey confessed as Mirage Laney came out of nowhere.

"I love you too." Mirage Laney confessed as well as the evil pair hugged each other.

"I thought you hated me?" Mirage Corey looked down at Mirage Laney.

"Well you maybe an evil idiot but your my evil idiot." Mirage Laney said giving Mirage Corey a kiss on the lips. Corey wrapped his arm around Laney both smiling at the evil couple.

"Wanna get out of this evil world?" Corey asked Laney.

"Yh, I think I'd rather watch paint dry instead of staying here." Laney jokily said holding Corey's hand. They had both flashed out of this alternate world and returned back to Peaceville.

* * *

**AN: So I hope this one shot was ok. Sorry the ending wasn't that good and this story was choppy. There will be a new chapter of Corey and Laney's Love Story out today.**

**AvrilLavigneFan2001 out!**


End file.
